


A Happy Family

by Mixolydia



Series: Ego Families [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, British English, Clapping, Crying, Dark and Wilford adopted Yan, Dark can skate, Engagement Rings, Fluff, Good Crying though, Ice Skating, Ice rink, Luna is 4, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings, She's adorable, Short, Skating, Wilford can Skate, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Yan is just there to hang out, crowd, laughing, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Wilford & Dark take their daughters ice skating.





	A Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the Septic’s POV of ‘For Better or For Worse’ but my mind just isn’t co-operating for that one, so have some fluffy Darkstache family instead (which includes Yan as an adopted daughter, because that idea is too cute).

 “Are you _absolutely_ sure this is safe?”

Dark was standing in front of an outdoor ice rink, Luna in her arms as she clutched her father’s coat. The 4 year old was currently watching as her Papa skated around the ring as she was unsure of herself and feeling rather shy. Wilford had managed to convince Dark to bring Luna along but although they’d gotten her into the double bladed skates she had yet to let Dark put her down. He cradled the youngster to him as her patted her head, attempting to soothe her.

“Of course I’m sure!” Wilford shouted as he skated over to the pair. “We’ve been on this rink plenty of times!”

“We have, Wilford… But this is Luna’s first time. She’s scared.”

The little girl nodded into her father’s chest and her pigtails bounced up and down.

“Aw, c’mon darling.” Wilford reached out to her and Dark handed her over as she fussed, Wilford petting her head. “How about I skate around with you first? I don’t even need to put you down!”

Luna briefly stiffened but soon nodded, looking up as she clung to Wilford.

“That’s my little starlight! C’mon, let’s go!” Wilford sang as he pushed away from the side, carrying Luna as he gently skated around the ring with his youngest safely in his arms.

Dark smiled from the side lines before sitting on a nearby bench next to Yan (who had no desire to skate but wanted to hang out with her family so tagged along) to put his own skates on. Ice skating had become sort of a hobby to him and Wilford over the years. He never thought he’d be one for skating but the motions of gliding over the ice soothed his often frantic mind. He often wondered if the other parts of his personality would’ve enjoyed ice skating. Dark also had a special reason for coming here today. He finished putting his own skates on and then put his hand into his left pocket, feeling the small box within. Rubbing his thumb over it, he smiled to himself as he put his gloves back on and made his way over to the rink.

* * *

 

It took both of her parents to convince Luna to be put down on the ice. Taking a hand each, they lead her around the rink slowly, picking her up every time she fell over. It took a couple of hours of practice, and a couple of teary outbursts, before she felt safe enough to skate around on her own while clinging to one of the penguins they used for children. Dark and Wilford smiled as she skated in front of them and Dark wrapped an arm around Wilford’s waist.

“She’s going to be a natural at this, just like you were.” Dark whispered to him.

“I wasn’t a natural… I fell down more times than I can remember!” Wilford sighed.

“Well, yes… but at least you didn’t break your coccyx and couldn’t sit down for weeks on end.”

Wilford chuckled to himself.

It soon became obvious that Luna was getting tired, so they brought her back to the edge of the rink and handed her to Yan, who had gotten some snacks for the worn out child. They chuckled as Yan fussed over her little sister, making sure she was comfy and well looked after as their fathers headed back to the rink.

Just the two of them together now, they skated around the rink and practiced some simple moves as they stayed as close to each other as possible. Dark pulled Wilford in for a kiss as they slowly slid across the ice and Wilford was delighted. The sky was beginning to darken as the sun began to set over the winter night. They stopped skating as they looked up at the sky.

“They sure are beautiful, aren’t they?” Wilford whispered, almost too quiet for Dark to hear.

“They are… not as beautiful as you and our family though.” Dark smiled.

Wilford grinned then gasped in shock as Dark slid around to face him, bending down on one knee and trying not to topple over on the ice.

“Wilford… we’ve been together for nigh on 40 years… We have two wonderful daughters and I wanted to make the whole… family thing official, if that’s alright with you. You made me so happy that I can’t imagine my life with you… If it would please you, my love…if you like to…”

Reaching into his pocket and pulling the ring box out, flushing slightly in embarrassment as people stopped to watch. He opened the box, and turned it towards Wilford, revealing the white gold ring inside; which had a row of diamonds and set in the middle of the ring was a pink topaz. Wilford looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

“Wilford Warfstache… would you do me the biggest honour of becoming my husband?”

Wilford just stared at Dark for a moment before he launched himself at the man, causing them both to go sliding down the rink and making Dark gasp in surprise. Wilford laughed as he sat up and dragged dark up with him, bringing him in for a hug. “Of _course_! Of course I’ll marry you!”

The crowd around them erupted into clapping as Dark slipped the ring onto Wilford’s finger, chuckling as Wilford pulled him in for another kiss.  With some difficulty, they both managed to get back on their feet. They skated over to where Yan and Luna were and were met with them both clapping.

“Took you long enough to ask, old man!” Yan grinned as Dark scowled. “Hey, Papa has his ring… but where’s yours?”

Dark smiled as he removed the gloves he’d been wearing all day. On his ring finger was a ring similar to Wilford’s but instead of pink topaz, there was a sapphire and a ruby instead. Wilford gasped and lifted Dark’s hand to his face to have a closer look, his eyes misting over.

“Dark, its beautiful… they’re both beautiful!” Wilford said and Dark smiled, wiping the tears from Wilford’s face.

They sat and had a light snack, taking the time to remove their skates. Yan insisted on carrying Luna on her shoulders on the way home and they ran ahead, making aeroplane noises causing her to burst into fits of giggles. Dark laced his fingers with Wilford as they walked slowly behind them, heading home to tell the other egos the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> It was after writing this that I realised that i'll need to write a wedding scene. Fuck my life. :p


End file.
